


there's no cheating in bondage

by spinner_atropos



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I do what I want, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, TAG ALL THE THINGS, That's Not How This Works, Trust, Vaginal Sex, bending the rules, decadrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: "I can't believe you cheated .""I didn't cheat, I participated on my own terms."
Relationships: Dorothy "Dot" Everest & Overkill, Dorothy "Dot" Everest/Overkill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	there's no cheating in bondage

**Author's Note:**

> NB: The author has no actual experience with bondage other than that one time.

"You _bastard_."

"You're only just now figuring this out?" A long, slow stroke of his tongue that was _almost_ enough, but not quite, prevented her from a response; instead she just groaned in frustration. He backed away and let her suffer.

"When this is all over I'm never speaking to you again." Why had she agreed to this?

"Then maybe it won't be over." He slid the toy gently into her, at _just_ the right angle, and she groaned again, arching her back in an attempt to rise to meet it. Overkill start slowly stroking, very gently, but _very_ effectively, maybe he was finally going to let her--

He slowed and then stopped. She was throbbing, _just_ on the edge, and she could almost cry. Instead she yelled at him some more. "Goddammit, just fuck me already."

"I am." The heat of his breath and the rasp of his beard on the sensitive skin of her pelvis.

"I don't mean in a technicality way, I mean _fuck me_ . _Now_. HARD."

"Maybe."

He held her hips down with one hand and started moving the toy some more, just touching her clit with his tongue. Her muscles tightened involuntarily--oh, thank god, but-- "I want to come with you inside me."

"You will." Toy and tongue were suddenly gone and her orgasm sort of… fizzled out. She made an involuntary sound of desperation.

The haze of frustrated arousal in her brain cleared a little. Overkill was sitting back, just watching her. He had a hard-on and she _wanted_ it. She wanted _him_ , lean muscles and scars dancing across his skin and _all of him_ . She met his eyes and fixed him with her stare. "And what do you mean, 'maybe?' Are you going to keep depriving _yourself_? I see you. You want it as badly as I do." She could see the calculation in his gaze. She dropped her voice to a purr. "You have me tied up and all you're going to do to me is tease?" She pulled slightly against her bonds, turning her wrists, wriggling sinuously while she held his gaze.

"Nice try." He smiled slightly. "I'm horny, not stupid."

"Dammit." She rolled her eyes and relaxed onto the bed again.

He took the bottle of water from the dresser and had a drink. "Want some?"

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No."

"Sure." She lifted her head and he held the bottle for her as she drank. When she was done he leaned in and kissed her deeply, his warm tongue a pleasant contrast after the cool water. She melted into it, arousal rising again.

Setting the bottle aside, he knelt on the bed in front of her. While he was looking for the toy she hit the panic snaps on the cuffs and curled upward, reaching for his shoulders. His head snapped around and he caught her hands. "What the hell is this?"

He pushed her down to lie back again, keeping her hands over her head. "Look, you make me buy the cuffs, I'm gonna find something I can get out of easily." She smirked at him. "I like it better when you're holding me down yourself." She moved against him as much as she was able.

"Not a mistake I'll make next time."

"Next time _you're_ going to be the one tied down." Revenge was going to be very, very sweet.

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'd like to see you stop me."

He refastened the clips, checking that they were secure, and buried his face against her neck, biting gently. Goosebumps ran down her body and she sighed. "Are we starting all over again?"

He suckled on her nipples, tugging on them in a way that made her ache. "Picking up where we left off." His hands stroked her waist, down her hips and thighs, his mouth lingering on her stomach. He found the toy and looked up at her. "Ready?"

"Only if you're serious this time."

"Very serious." He slid it in slowly, just a little, moving it in short strokes that went gradually deeper.

Dot moaned and let herself go limp until his tongue met her clit again. "You'd better not be fucking with me this time."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"That's different and you know it." He was licking her again, stroking, slowly stroking, and she was already approaching climax--and this time he kept going and she cried out, body twisting as she came. He let her ride it out then moved on top of her, cock pressed against her, still delightfully hard. " _Finally_."

"Just for that I should make you wait some more."

"Don't you fucking dare." He positioned himself and slid in in one swift movement. She _squeezed_ him, humming at the sensation of finally having him in her, and the promise of coming again.

"Still want it hard?"

" _Yes_ ." She squeezed him again. He growled and started to thrust, sharp motions with enough force behind them to make her moan. "About _time_." Fast and intense, another orgasm building. Overkill released her cuffs, holding her arms down, and she arched up against him.

"Come for me," he rumbled in her ear, his voice vibrating through her. She was so close, so close, he was fucking her relentlessly, and it was _so good_ and then she was coming, her body going rigid, inner muscles gripping him spasmodically. He drew a sharp breath and his thrusts lost their rhythm and she felt him come too, quivering inside her. She slipped out of his distracted grip and dug her nails into his shoulders until she relaxed into boneless bliss.

Dot occupied herself unfastening her cuffs while she waited for Overkill to recover. "My feet, if you don't mind," she finally said, nudging at his waist. He grumbled unintelligibly but stirred enough to reach her ankles and remove those cuffs as well. He lay down again and Dot curled herself against him, settling into his arms contentedly.

"I can't believe you _cheated_."

"I didn't cheat, I participated on my own terms. Some of us aren't good at giving up control."

"I thought that was the point."

"I have to have _some_ control. No matter how much I trust you." This suddenly felt too serious. "It's not you, it's me?"

"I get it."

"Besides, you might get complacent."


End file.
